This year our facility hosted three visitors, each of whom spent one week with us to learn various methods of specimen preparation and computer-assisted image analysis. Two of the visitors, Drs. Karl Ekwall and Trisha Davis, participated in mini-workshops designed to teach specimen preparation, immunolocalization, tomography, and serial reconstruction. These mini-workshops have led to official collaborations with Drs. Ekwall and Davis. In addition, our long-time collaborator, Dr. Mary Porter visited the lab to learn the steps required for image analysis of axonemal dynein in Chlamydomonas. During Dr. Porter~s visit she also met with David Mastronarde and Eileen O'Toole to obtain the programs needed to set up the image analysis protocols in her laboratory in Minnesota. The Boulder Laboratory for 3-D Fine Structure home page (http://bio3d.colorado.edu) has also been updated to contain a web-install option to download the software developed in our lab. The IMOD modeling software continues to be a useful program for our laboratory and to several laboratories around the world. Several improvements to the IMOD program have been implemented by David Mastronarde further to improve its usefulness